The present invention relates generally to building management systems (BMSs). The present invention relates more particularly to a building management system with heuristics for configuring building spaces.
A BMS is, in general, a system of devices configured to control, monitor, and manage equipment in or around a building or building area. A BMS can include, for example, a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, a fire alerting system, any other system that is capable of managing building functions or devices, or any combination thereof.
Some BMSs allow users to create building spaces and associate building equipment with building spaces. However, conventional BMSs require the user to manually create and name each building space, and then manually identify its geolocation. The user is also required to explicitly state the relationship to other areas, which can be error prone. If the data entered by the user is incorrect, it can be difficult to identify and correct the error. It would be desirable to provide a BMS that overcomes these and other disadvantages of conventional BMSs.